Interfering Triplets
by shut-up-voices-in-my-head
Summary: Three triplets transfer to Hogwarts and see how perfect Ginny and Draco would be together. They have wonderful chemistry... or is that just Potions class and repeated detentions with Snape?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey! So, this is chapter 1 of my wonderful story... I don't really know what else to say... I have author's note writers block. Oh, well, this all happened after the fifth book, sixth not existing, in Harry's seventh year, Harry defeated the big bad Voldemort last year, with Dumbledore still alive... if anything gets hard to understand, just stick with me. And don't forget to review!

**CHAPTER 1**

Ginny Weasley sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, bored. everyone else was a prefect and had to go to the front of the red train for the ride, leaving poor Ginny all alone. Except for Harry, that is, but she really didn't want to sit with him. So she sat there by herself with nothing to do. Just as she laid down to take a nap, the compartment door slid open, and in popped the head of a beautiful black-haired girl who looked to be about seventeen. She had bright, green eyes that seemed to know everything.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked sweetly, smiling.

"Oh no, come on in, sit down," Ginny said, smiling back. "I'm Ginny."

"Melissa," the girl said.

Just as soon as the started talking, the door opened again, and someone else walked in. This girl looked exactly like Melissa, but she was somehow more beautiful. Maybe it was the way her hair seemed to shine in the light, or the way she held herself. "Melissa! There you are!" she said.

"Hey Clarissa! This is Ginny," Melissa said.

"You have a twin?" Ginny asked.

"Actually, she has two," said a voice from behind the partially opened door where Clarissa was still standing. The door opened wider to show the speaker, another replica of the two with a sparkle of mischief strong in her eyes. "Hey you guys," she said. "I see you've found us a compartment."

"Hey Alyssa," Melissa said. "Meet Ginny."

Ginny sat ther for a minute, watching the triplets talk. "Your mum must have a lot of fun at home," she finally said. "You three look like you might cause some trouble."

"How could you tell?" Alyssa asked.

"I have twin brothers, and my mum still has trouble telling the difference between them. I can easily tell them apart though," Ginny said.

They started talking and were soon sounding like htey had known each other all their lives. The triplets used to go to an American school named Salem Institute for Magic, where they got their name as the matchmaking trio by hooking up everyone with someone they were practically perfect with.

After hours of talking about their lives, the train finally came to a stop and the four girls got off. Ginny led the triplets to an empty carriage and they headed off towards the school.

"I'm guessing you can just sit with me and they'll call you up to get sorted," Ginny said as the carriage started up. She had already explained everything about the houses and sorting on the train.

they got to the school and the three girls followed Ginny to the Gryffindor table and sat down, getting many stares from the male population of Gryffindors. As the last of the first years sat down at the table they were told to sit at by the Sorting Hat, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"This year, we have three new students from the United States that will be entering their seventh year here. Will Alyssa, Clarissa, and Melissa Tarin please come up here?" he said, looking around until he found the three of them. He had them each put on the hat, the results being Alyssa in Slytherin, Clarissa in Gryffindor, and Melissa in Ravenclaw. Each of the girls was recieved with enthusiastic applause from the house they were sent to by the hat.

"Who's that?" Clarissa asked Ginny, pointing at the two guys Alyssa was sitting with at the Slytherin table.

"Well, the blonde one is Draco Malfoy, and the black-haired one is Blaise Zabini. They're both pretty much the school players," Ginny told her new friend, then searched the Ravenclaw table for Melissa. She found her other firend sitting with the popular Rabenclawas and smiled when Melissa looked up at her.

"Ooh, who's that?" Clarissa asked interestedly, pointing down their table.

"Him?" Ginny asked, pointing.

"Yeah, the one with the glasses, who is that? He's hot!"

"That's Harry Potter. Yes, _the _Harry Potter," she said in reply to Clarissa's questioning gasp.

"Are you friends with him at all?" Clarissa asked hopefully.

"Well, he's kinda like a brother to me. His best friend there, the one with the red hair, that's my brother."

"Really? So do you think you could possibly hook me up?"

"Sure, why not? I'll try," Ginny said.

Dinner ended, Dumbledore gave his speech, and then he sent them off to bed. Ginny led Clarissa up to the dorm they would be sharing with the other seventh-years. Ginny was in the dorm with them because she was considered a seventh-year as of the summer.

When they got ot the room, Clarissa went to her trunk and opened it, searching through it for something. She finally pulled out a black compact makeup mirror and opened it, both sides showing her reflection until she said the names of her two other sisters. Alyssa and Melissa appeared in their own mirror each. It almost looked as if Clarissa was just looked at a reflection of herself, except for the difference in movement from her and her sisters.

"Hey Aly, hey Mel," Clarissa said.

"Hey Clar," they said. "Hey Gin," they said when they saw her looking at them.

"Hey you guys," Ginny replied.

Clar sat down on her bed and Ginny sat down next to her. "So how do you guys like it so far?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I met a couple of really, really hot guys at dinner," Aly said.

"Same here," Mel said.

"Yeah, there's some super-hot guys in Gryffindor," Clar told her sisters.

"Who do you like, Gin?" Aly asked her.

"Well, I don't really like anyone right now."

"Oh, come on, there's gotta be someone," Mel said.

"You know, I think you and that Draco kid in Slytherin would make a pretty nice couple," Aly said.

"Yeah," the other two agreed.

"Whatever," Ginny said, trying to get them off the subject. Even though he hadn't said anything nasty to her in years, pretty much just ignoring her, she still didn't really know how a relationship between them would work, especially with her brother being such a nosey moron. She yawned fakely. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed you guys, and I'm sure our roomies would prefer you did too Clar," Ginny said.

"Alright, goodnight you guys," Clar said resignedly.

"Goodnight," Mel and Aly said. "Goodnight Gin," they both called to their red-headed friend.

"Goodnight you guys," Ginny said back as she started to change into her pjs. "So when do I get one of those?" Ginny asked as she got into bed.

"We'll make you one soon enough," Clar replied, getting into bed and turning off the light. "Goodnight Gin."

"Goodnight Clar."

**A/N: **well, there's chapter 1! Review, review, REVIEW! Tell me how you like it!

xoxo,

Jenny


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **so, here's chapter 2, already. You lucky, lucky people. REVIEW!

**CHAPTER 2**

The next day, Mel and Aly decided to sit with Ginny and Clar at breakfast so they could all sit together and talk. Aly got some glares from the Gryffindor girls saying clearly she wasn't welcome, but all of the boys were just staring at the four of them like they were in love. The triplets were amazingly beautiful, but Ginny had also grown into her beauty in the past couple of years. Her freckles had faded to a light sprinkle, her long, beautiful hair lost its orange color and turned a darker red with blonde highlights in it due to dyeing spells. She was fairly tall, but not so much as her brothers, and not as skinny and boney. She was skinny, but lacked that look of an anorexic girl, and she had perfect curves that didn't look unnatural. Yes, she was just as beautiful as her identical friends.

They ate their breakfast and chatted, gathering a crowd of boys around them. They finished their meal and left to go to their first class, which for all of them was Advanced Potions, as Snape had all of his students for that particular class in just one class instead of two.

They arrived fairly early, so the four of them sat at two tables that were next to each other. After she sat down and got comfortable, Aly opened her bag and started searching through it, then pulled out a small, bright green rectangular object with a square screen near the top of it and a circle with arrows on it out of her bag. "When did you change the color? I thought it was pink?" Mel asked.

"Oh, well, since my house colors are silver and green, I figured I should change it to green. I kind of like it, don't you?" Aly explained.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's called a WizPod," Clar responded. "It can play music, take and show pictures, play videos, music videos, take videos, record sound, play games, play radio stations muggle and magic, and text."

"Awesome! What songs do you have on there?" Ginny asked.

"A bunch, but you probably haven't heard of any of them," Aly said. "Wanna hear some?"

"Sure," Ginny said.

Aly pressed in the middle of the circle, dragged her finger a little ways around it, then pressed the middle again, and Ginny could hear music. Just like Aly said, she had never heard the song that was playing, but she still liked it.

"I love this song!" Clar said and started singing along.

"Oh, and you can also change the color of it, or make it a picture. See, I can take a picture of you," Aly said, taking a picture of Ginny, "and set it as my background," and she clicked in the middle and the green changed to the picture of Ginny. "But what I think is the best thing about it, you can set it so only certain people can hear it, and you can still hear it like you have headphones on when you're like a mile away from it if you're specifically programmed to hear it," Aly explained.

"So Snape won't be able to hear it if we play it during class?" Ginny asked.

"Nope," Clar answered as the song ended and the next one started up.

"Can you please change that?" Ginny asked, pointing at her picture on the front of the WizPod. "It's a horrible picture of me."

"Fine," Aly said, and took a picture of Blaise as he walked in with Draco, just as the bell rang. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," Ginny said as Snape walked in.

"Everyone get up and walk to the front of the room, you're in the wrong seats," Snape said coldly.

"Well doesn't this guy seem happy?" Aly whispered as they walked to the front of the room.

"Yeah, you can tell he hasn't had any in years," Mel said.

"Hell, he's probably still a virgin," Clar added.

Mel was the first to be called to sit, and she was sat next to a hot guy from Ravenclaw in the second row, second to last table back. Behind them, he put Clar with Harry, much to both of their delight. Next to Mel and her new friend, Snape put Aly and Blaise together, Ginny and Draco behind them. Aly turned around in her seat to look at Ginny directly behind her and winked suggestively, getting a dirty look in return. All four of the girls had gotten to sit by each other, so they got the chance to talk, and the triplets all got to give Ginny suggestive looks, all of which were returned with a dirty one.

After a minute of Aly shooting Ginny looks over her shoulder, Ginny got out a piece of parchment and tore a corner off, then wrote something down and gave it to her friend. Aly opened the note and read:

_What happened to the music? I can't hear anything anymore. Oh, and take a picture, it lasts longer._

Smiling, Aly turned around and took another picture of Ginny with her WP and set it as her cover, then turned on the music for all four of them. Aly then showed Ginny her new cover picture, getting another dirty look from her friend.

Snape finally finished putting all of the students where they belonged and announced they were sitting next to their partners for the rest of the year. The triplets shot Ginny another look, but Ginny decided to not even look at them this time.

"Now, open your books to page 487 where it talks about the properties of fairy dust. Fairy dust is very useful in a lot of potions..." and he droned on, but Ginny didn't catch most of it, and instead listened to the song that was playing.

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

Ginny got out another piece of parchment and a pencil she borrowed from Clar and started designing a formal dress. When that was done, she drew another one, and kept going until she was out of ideas. Then she tapped Aly on the shoulder and passed the parchment up to her to show her. Aly looked at them, got out another piece of parchment and wrote something down, then passed both pieces of paper on to Mel, who looked at the designs and wrote her own comments on the paper from Aly, then on to the next, where the same thing happened with Clar, who passed them back to Ginny. The parchment of comments read:

_Wow, these are awesome! I didn't know you designed! I like the second one. The last one would look perfect on you. And I'm sure you're new friend would like to see you in it too!_

_Aly's right, these are awesome. You should go into professional design. I like the first one the most, and agree with what she said about the last one. He would definitely love you in it._

_Yeah, the fourth one is my favorite, but I still like all of them. And, hey miss hot stuff, why don't you make that last one and wear it for the hot stuff next to you? I'm sure it would make him happy!_

Ginny read their comments and smiled. They were so weird. And very persistent. She shook her head and pushed the pieces of parchment aside to take notes.

Draco, who had gotten bored already with Snape's lecture, watched as the Weasley next to him passed a parchment up to one of the triplets, which was passed around with another to the other triplets. It got back to the Weaslette, who read one of them and set both of them aside and started taking notes. Draco saw his opportunity and grabbed them both and read the one the triplets wrote on. When he read the last comment, a smirk crossed his face, and he looked at the other piece of parchment. It was filled with dress designs, all of which were very formal, elegant, but still showing a fair amount of skin. The last one, the one all three of the triplets mentioned, showed the most skin, a form-fitting, low-cut dress with a slit in it starting high on the thigh. Well, he had to admit one thing, the triplets were right. She would look amazing in that one.

It took him a while to notice that the red-headed beauty next to him was poking him in the shoulder, gesturing with her other hand for the parchment. He held up his first finger, telling her to hold on a second, and wrote something on the comment parchment, then handed both of them over.

The bell rang their dismissal before Ginny could read what he wrote, so she stuffed all of her paper in her bag and got up to go to her next class with Clar.

Their next class was Herbology, which they shared with the Hufflepuffs, while Mel and Aly had Divination. Ginny could still hear the music from the WP, just like Aly said. The song that was playing now was a song she immediately loved, which Clar said was named Grillz. Clar seemed to know every word to the song, and was mouthing the words to it while they were repotting... some kind of strange plant with a weird, long name.

After Herbology, Ginny and Clar went to the Great Hall to meet Aly and Mel for lunch. Much to Ginny's dismay, the two sisters were sitting at the Slytherin table...right next to Draco and Blaise. Mel saw the two enter the Great Hall and waved to them, calling them over. Ginny groaned as she and Clar headed over to sit next to Aly and Mel.

"Hey, we're sitting here for lunch today," Aly said, winking at Ginny.

"So what do you guys have next?" Mel asked.

"Transfiguration," all three of the girls said at the same time, then smiled.

"Cool, same here," Mel said.

"So," Blaise cut in, looking at Aly, "how are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

"It's pretty nice," she said.

They somehow started up a conversation, leaving the other four in silence. But not for long.

"So Gin, are you gonna make that last dress?" Clar asked.

"No. How could I? I don't have enough money to make it with the kind of material I would put with it," Ginny said.

"Oh, we could donate some money for it," Mel said.

"But I wouldn't have a use for it. I never wear formal dresses. I haven't since I was a little girl," Ginny replied.

Draco sat in silence as the girls talked, listening to their conversation, until his attention was distracted by Pansy Parkinson, who was complaining about some first year who had apparently given her an attitude earlier that day when she told her to pick up some books she dropped in the hall. Draco just zoned out for the rest of the lunch while she blabbed on about nothing important.

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly, except that Ginny had to sit by Draco in Transfiguration, but this time she didn't have any of the triplets by her to save her, as Professor McGonagall had put all four of them on opposite ends of the room.

"Hello again," Ginny said cheerfully, happy now that she had food in her.

Draco just grunted in reply and got back to the lesson.

Later that night, Ginny sat in bed with the piece of parchment the triplets and Draco had written on and read the last comment written on there:

_Your friends are right. You would look good in that last one._

**A/N: **so how do you like it? Tell me when you REVIEW!


End file.
